


Ice Cream and Sunsets

by ImATrashCan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Friendship, Other, Sea Salt Family + Vanitas, Vanitas swears, random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImATrashCan/pseuds/ImATrashCan
Summary: A day Sea Salt family plus Vanitas enjoy a good day.





	Ice Cream and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> My weird headcannon where saix and Axel just act like two proud parents dealing with (Three) kids. Idek anymore lol

"Axel!!!! Saix!!!! We want ice cream!" Three excited voices rang out at the same time. The two turned towards the three people running towards him. 

Honestly, Saix and Axel wasn't annoyed the three wanted to hang out, it just was the third time they had asked. Vanitas, Xion, and Roxas came to a stop in front of the duo. 

Around this hour, the five of them would be at the clock tower eating ice cream, talking about their day. It was a tradition that was soon shared with Saix and Vanitas' arrival. Saix was a give, as soon as he was re-completed, but Vanitas was a bit of a surprise. 

𝘏𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘷𝘢𝘭 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘙𝘰𝘹𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘚𝘰𝘳𝘢 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴. 𝘈𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘵, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩, 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘥𝘥𝘭𝘦. 𝘐𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘺, 𝘟𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.

'𝘞𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦?"

"𝘝𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘴." 𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘥, 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘢𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘨𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥.

"𝘏𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘦'𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘵. 𝘐𝘧 𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘵." 𝘈𝘲𝘶𝘢 𝘨𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘈𝘹𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦.

"𝘏𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘶𝘴. 𝘐 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯, 𝘪𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦." 𝘈𝘹𝘦𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥. 𝘟𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘭𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦. 𝘙𝘰𝘹𝘢𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵.

𝘐𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘝𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘪𝘯 𝘛𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘛𝘰𝘸𝘯. That's what led up to today. I took a while but Vanitas opened up to them. Axel and Saix got the occasional '𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴' or '𝘞𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘦𝘵 '𝘩𝘪𝘮' 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺?'. Their answers were funny to hear.

"Okay lets go then." Axel said while sighing. He stood up as Saix sat his book down.

"I'm not paying for it." Saix mentioned as he walked out the door with the three 'children'. Axel groaned as he stepped outside, but smiled again as he follwed his friends, his family, to the regularly scheduled clock tower, ice cream hour. 

Let's just say it was laughter til Xion fell asleep.


End file.
